The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oak tree, botanically known as Quercus nuttallii, commercially referred to as Nuttall Oak or Red Oak and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ochlocknee’.
The new Oak tree is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Pulaski and Oconee Counties, Ga. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Oak trees appropriate for urban landscapes with freely and upswept branching habit and full, densely-foliated appearance.
The new Oak tree originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Quercus nuttallii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Quercus nuttallii as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Oak tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Pulaski County, Ga. in November, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Oak tree by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Oconee County, Ga. has shown that the unique features of this new Oak tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.